Broken Bird
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Ben's team fell apart when Kevin attacked Gwen. A young man named Jason is brought into their lives, and Gwen begins to recover, but Kevin has other plans for her, but Jason also has secrets and it brings them even more trouble than just Kevin.
1. Losses

**Broken Bird**

_**Summary: **__Ben's team fell apart when Kevin attacked Gwen. A young man named Jason is brought into their lives, and Gwen begins to recover, but Kevin has other plans for her. But Jason also has secrets and it brings them even more trouble than just Kevin._

_**Author's Note:** This is a complete reboot of "Lost Ones" because I know I could write it much better than how it turned out, I will defiantly keep a lot of the story intact, but a lot of things are going to be different. _

**Losses**

Kevin Levin's eyes burned with hatred. He utterly despised the two of them. He drained the power from his shocked and horrified girlfriend Gwen Tennyson. He'd tried so hard to keep his craving for energy under control. He had finally given up on being good, it was just too difficult.

His mind had finally snapped, he had done the unthinkable. He had attacked Gwen.

"You will never understand!" he snarled. He had forced her onto her knees and now he was draining her energy from her. He didn't care anymore.

"Kevin, please! Stop, you're hurting me! Don't do this!" Gwen was pleading with her boyfriend of three years. But unlike last time, she knew that his mind was completely gone. There was no way he was coming back, the good Kevin that she had loved had been swallowed up by Kevin 11.

"I won't stop, not now not ever!" Kevin relished the feeling of Gwen's powers, it tastesd so good, he needed to have it.

"Stop, AARRGGH! Stop!" Gwen tried to use her powers, but this time, she didn't even have the strength to fight back.

"At least I found a good use for your powers, lovely Gwen, you're both so pathetic. I have always hated Tennyson, him getting all the attention while I get nothing! You, you're so naïve. Did you honestly think you could fix me just by being nice to me?"

"Kevin…Please…I love you..." It was her last effort to reach him.

"I don't, I love your energy, but I _never_ loved you."

Her heart shattered. He was gone and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She lost consciousness and slumped to the ground.

Kevin was prepared to keep on draining, at least he wouldn't have to hear her scream anymore.

Ben suddenly burst into the room.

"Kevin!" Ben screamed. He transformed into Humungousaur and beat him back with his fists. He transformed into Spidermonkey and held him back with webbing.

Kevin used Swampfire's power to melt the webbing and tried to fight back with his fists. Ben transformed into Chromastone and fired a powerful blast at him.

Ben avoided the blast and transformed into Jetray and blasted Kevin off his feet. He then used Echo-Echo to create a sound barrier around him and knocked him unconscious.

"Put him in the Null Void!" Ben growled. For Gwen's sake, he wouldn't kill Kevin, but just this once. Next time he would cross that line.

The Plumber's came and dragged him off. He glowered at the two of them. "You'll be seeing me again. Make no mistake about that."

Gwen had been seriously hurt and she had to stay in the hospital. She took Kevin's betrayal harder than he did. She missed him terribly. She tried to move on, but it was harder than she thought it would be.

Gwen sat on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Kevin, she had to wonder if she would ever be able to cope. It would have been better if Kevin were dead, but there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed, she had to keep busy and take her mind off her problems. She didn't have time to grieve, she had to be ready for the next time Kevin showed his face, and it was going to be the most difficult thing in her life right now.

_Sarajevo, Bosnia_

Jason Todd groaned in agony. The pain was overwhelming. He wanted to pass out, to not feel anything anymore. He hit the floor again as the crowbar slammed into his face. His hands were tied and he couldn't move.

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt," Joker smirked, grinning evilly. He struck him over and over.

Whoa, hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more," Joker tapped the crowbar in his hand. "So, let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more, A?" Another strike. "Or B? Forehand, or backhand?"

Joker continued to relish this moment, he was actually going to be able to kill that arrogant little brat. The inhumanly brutal beating continued.

Jason lay on his back, his face down in his own blood on the concrete floor. His Robin uniform was torn and shredded and he was breathing hard.

Rolling over onto his side, he tried to say something, but his collapsed lung kept the words from getting out.

Joker maliciously mocked his attempts to speak, wheezing in a labored breath. "A little louder, lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory."

Joker mockingly pulled Jason's head up a little so he could look at him. The Boy Wonder spat blood in his face. The murderous Clown Prince of Crime slammed his face back into the concrete.

"Now that was rude," Joker commented, removing a handkerchief and wiping the blood off his face. "At least the first boy blunder had some manners."

Jason managed to give him an evil, mocking grin.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps," Joker was thoughtful. "Nah, I'm gonna just keep hitting you with this crowbar."

Joker began crushing Jason's head with his foot as he raised the crowbar once again as he let loose a maniacal laugh. Jason shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

He didn't know how long it had been, but the beating stopped.

"Okay kiddo, I've gotta go. It's been fun though, right? Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than you. I'm just guessing, since you're being awful quiet."

"Anyway, be a good boy. Finish your homework and be in bed by nine," Joker smirked. "And hey…please tell the big man I said, "Hello"." Joker pulled the hood up over his face and started laughing as he shut the door.

Jason opened his one good eye, the other was swollen shut. Blood dripped from his mouth and eyes. He managed to roll over onto his back and flip himself around so that he could get his cuffed wrists over his knees.

Somehow he managed to stand to his feet. He took a step forward and began to crawl to the door, desperately trying to escape. He knew Bruce would be there and open that door and take him to safety.

Jason grasped vainly at the door handle and tried to open it, only to discover it was locked.

He leaned back against the door hopelessly. He could only sit and watch the timer wind down and wait for the end.

_Six Months later…_

Grandpa Max told the family he was going to Gotham City on business. He was meeting with the Plumbers in that city and despite its reputation for having a vigilante crime fighter and supervillains; he'd never seen any of it, thankfully.

He was driving down the highway just outside the Gotham Cemetery when he saw a figure wandering down the road.

"Oh my!" Max Tennyson shouted, slamming on the brakes of his RV, he stopped and got out of the van, he ran to the young man's side.

"Easy kid, what happened to you? What's your name?"

"Jason…" The boy answered.

"Jason, don't worry, you're going to be fine," Max reassured him.

"Bruce, where's Bruce?"

"Is that your dad kid? We'll get you some help soon." He called 911 and the EMTs came to get him. They were just as surprised as Max was.

You're one lucky kid," an EMT said as he loaded Jason onto a stretcher.

Jason felt consciousness leaving him, he heard a voice, was that Bruce? Had he come to save him after all? "Bruce… Bruce… Bruce… Bruce…" he whispered, then the world became dark and he knew no more.

They took him to a hospital and put him on life support. The doctors were startled at his injuries, how could a kid survive like this? "He's in a coma?" a doctor asked. "I thought he found him on foot."

"A fractured skull. It caused a brain bleed or some damn thing. They're not even sure if he's brain dead or not," another doctor replied.

"What's this about flash burns?"

"It looks like he was in some explosion or—"

"—And then what? They dressed him in a suit and buried him someplace?" the man asked. This was all very hard to believe. He was surprised they hadn't declared their nameless John Doe dead already. He was practically dead.

"And he dug himself out. Apparently through dirt and wood. I wanted to run the wood slivers but we lost anything usable when they were working on him."

"So the kid was beaten with some kind of metal pipe, cracked his skull, shattered his sternum, collapsed a lung…about forty other fractures."

"Blown up, then buried?" the other man asked.

"Yeah. And he's still alive."

"God Almighty, like freakin' Rasputin," the man exclaimed.

"More like Lazarus," the other said. "He kept asking for "Bruce." He say who it was?"

"Yeah, just before he went under. He said it was his father."

"What's going to happen to the boy?" Max asked, he'd overheard the conversation and since he was the one who brought him in he wanted to help.

"We were going to put him into a convalescent home," the doctor told him.

"I'll take him back with me, my home town has some excellent medical facilities, hopefully, they'll be able to help him."

"All right, don't worry about a thing Jason, I'll help you somehow."

Max Tennyson pulled up to the house, he was going to take Jason to the Bellwood hospital, but perhaps Gwen could help him, she could read auras and maybe she could figure out what happened to him.

"Grandpa you're home!" Gwen exclaimed running to him.

"Hey Pumpkin, so happy to see you!" Max smiled giving her a hug. He saw her smile, it was a surprise.

"Listen, I need you guys to help me with something," he said, Ben ran up to them and he hugged his grandson, he led them to the trailer.

"I found him wandering in the middle of the road. He was half dead. They said he was beaten with some kind of metal pipe and in some kind of explosion."

"Grandpa, no one would be able to _survive_ that," Ben stated.

"Gwen, do you think there's anything you can do for him?" Max asked.

"What is his name?" she looked over at the figure in the RV.

"Before he lost consciousness, he said his name was Jason."

Max gasped, the boy had woken up. His eyes shifted from Max to Ben to Gwen. Jason looked at her blankly. His eyes seemed empty, but she knew there were some signs of life in him.

It was strange; he couldn't have been more than sixteen. She wondered what could have happened to him and how he'd gotten hurt so bad. She wanted to help him; Jason also resembled Kevin with his dark hair and build. But his eyes were different; instead of being obsidian like Kevin's his eyes were a lighter shade of green than her own. He seemed like the athletic type, and he seemed to be the type who could take care of himself but who could have beaten him so bad he had brain damage?

She quietly took his hand in hers, he gave it a squeeze. She smiled.

"You're going to be okay, Jason. I'm going to fix you. You'll be all right, I promise. I'll get you back the way you were. We'll all help you, I'm sure once you get better and you can talk, we'll be able to get you back to your family."

Gwen reached out with her sixth sense, she could sense that his mental state as that of a catatonic person. He might have been awake, but his mind and emotions weren't very responsive. But by no means was he stupid, he could understand her and even though he didn't exude emotions, he was still there.

It broke her heart that he couldn't speak, that he couldn't talk to her and that he had emotions that he couldn't express. Her heart was moved with pity. He was too much like her Kevin and yet he was not.

She decided she would get started right away, she hoped to restore him to a normal life. He gave her something to live for outside of saving the world and helping her cousin. If Kevin were here and if he had still been good, he'd want to help him too. The memory of Kevin, and what he'd done to her, brought back feelings she had been suppressing for awhile.

"I'll have to search through my spellbooks, but maybe I'll be able to help him come back."

Gwen didn't know that it would take her three years to restore Jason's mind.

_**Author's Note: **__I wrote this because Kevin reminds me of a tame version of Jason Todd. He's Jason if he had friends and didn't kill. I love Gwevin and all but this idea just fascinates me for some reason. Oh, and I changed it from Lost Ones where Kevin died, to him becoming evil, because he's way more fun to write when he's evil._


	2. Show me Yesterday for I can't Find Today

**Show me Yesterday, for I can't Find Today**

Gwen was busy rummaging through her magic books, looking for anything that might help her fix Jason.

Various books were strewn about the floor, ranging from science to magic. She would find a way to bring him back. Ben walked into the room.

"Gwen, you can't keep obsessing over this," Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't make him a replacement goldfish for Kevin."

"Ben, I wouldn't do that to him. Look at him; he's trapped in his own mind. I know he can understand what we say to him, I can help him get better."

She continued to search for the answer. Gwen decided to contact her grandmother Verdona.

"Kiddo!" Verdona exclaimed, very surprised as she appeared in front of her favorite granddaughter.

"What do you need help for? Are you ready to leave with me?"

"No Grandma, I'm not going to leave, I wanted to talk to you about him," she gestured to Jason.

Verdona looked at him. "His mind is…broken," she searched for the right words. "We have ways of fixing a human's mental state, but since I have no emotional connection to him, if I performed the spell incorrectly, I could make his mental state worse than it already is.

"So I have to have an emotional attachment to him?" Gwen asked.

"In a way yes, you could definitely do it. I see, this is going to be difficult. There are ways to restore the human mind, but they take time to learn. If you leave with me I could teach you in a year."

"How long would it take to learn if I don't leave?" Gwen asked.

"At your rate, it would take three years."

"I'll do it," Gwen told her grandmother. "I'll see you as soon as I'm done with school."

Gwen left for school, she told Ben she would be busy and asked him to keep Jason company. Ben decided to take him to Mr. Smoothies so they could get something to drink. Ben had gone off to get their drinks when he spotted some kids wearing Gwen's uniform walk over to Jason.

"Isn't that the Jason boy?" the student asked.

Another one smirked. "That's the new guy Gwen Tennyson fawns over. He's a retard isn't he? He's like brain dead or something."

"For a retarded guy, he's pretty good looking, let's mess up his face. She won't like him anymore; she only likes the hot guys."

One of them came up from behind and shoved Jason. "Oh sorry."

They kicked him in the stomach. Jason gasped in surprise.

"C'mon man," one of the students taunted.

They punched Jason across the face. Jason staggered back and they followed up with their punching by kicking him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ben warned. He was preparing to slap down the Omnitrix when he stopped.

The bullies had knocked Jason off his feet. The teen groaned and rolled over.

"You're such a wimp—" suddenly, he looked down and didn't see Jason on the concrete pavement.

_Wham!_ Something hit him in the back of the head. It felt like a trash can. Suddenly, he looked up and saw the silent young man performing a back flip over him. Jason landed on the teen's shoulders, in a kneeling position as he slammed his clenched fists into the side of his tormentor's head. The other boy dropped to the ground unconscious and Jason landed on his feet.

"Jason…where'd you learn to do that?" Ben asked in amazement, the boy didn't speak; Ben put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home."

Unbeknownst to them, a homeless man Thomas Carbone had watched the entire fight. He used to live in Gotham City, until his gun smuggling was broken up by Batman…Batman and Robin. He hurried to a phone, he had some amazing information and he knew that there were people who would pay good money for it.

He made a phone call. "It's him. I swear to God it's him."

A white man on the other end said, "It can't be…but even if you're remotely right…I might have someone who's interested."

Sometime later, a woman with dark brown hair and eyes stood looking at black man she had assigned to keep an eye on Batman.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite believing what he was telling her.

"It's _very_ far down the food chain, started with a homeless alkie. Used to be a _wise guy_. Swears to God _and_ the Devil it's _him_."

"Bring him in. I have to see him for myself."

The woman turned away. Talia had to know if this boy was really Jason. She needed to know if he was really alive.

Gwen arrived at Mr. Smoothies and saw the bruises on Jason's face. "What happened to him?"

"Some bullies from your school picked on him…and you won't believe what he did. It was like reflexes or something; he fought them off, doing this awesome acrobatic flip and hitting them in the face."

He stood up, using the chair as a prop. He performed the black flip perfectly from memory, landing on the chair. He followed through with the blow to the head.

"I wonder where he learned to do something like that," Ben frowned.

"You said this happened when they tried to fight him," Gwen was deep in thought. "Muscle memory maybe? But that's impossible!"

"Whatever he used to do before he got hurt, he was really good at it," Ben noted.

"I wonder what kind of trouble it was." Gwen kept her eyes on Jason. He was a mystery to her. Who was he and what happened to him? Ben had gotten more smoothies and had come back with them.

"Jason, that's your smoothie, drink it," she smiled, placing his hand on the cup. Jason began to drink the smoothie finishing, he stared blankly at her.

"Did you like it, Jason?" Gwen asked.

He squeezed her hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

They drove him home. "We'll come see you later," Ben told him. "I have to go, hero work, saving the day and all that."

Jason watched them go. He wandered over to the couch and sat down.

Later that night, he thought he heard a noise. Perhaps it was his friends coming back. He stood up but was surprised that the men standing in front of him were dressed all in black.

One threw a punch; Jason knew things simply through instinct. _ Fight. Survive. Bad people. Take him away._

Jason began to fight. He hit his attacker across the face and followed up with a high kick.

He stuck at his attackers; he knew they were trying to take him away from his new friends, these people who were taking care of him, trying to help him.

He leapt up kicking two opponents at the same time, he punched one across the face, sending him sprawling. Suddenly, Ben and Gwen rushed into the room.

Four Arms grabbed some of the assassins as Gwen knocked them away with her powers. The assassins decided to retreat at the arrival of the heroes. They knew there was no way they would be able to obtain him now.

They threw down a smoke grenade and left.

"After them! We can't let them get away!" Ben shouted. They ran outside, to see a helicopter flying away. Ben took to the air as Jetray, but they shot him down with a missile, Gwen managed to catch him using her powers.

"Who were those guys?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep an eye on Jason, what could he have done that warranted getting kidnapped by ninjas?" Ben frowned. "We'll just have to be careful.

* * *

Talia Al Ghul looked at the video footage. There was no doubt, she knew his face and recognized his movements. That was Jason Todd, no longer dead. But who were these children with him? She recognized Ben 10 as he was a relatively famous hero, she kept an eye on a lot of do-gooders, because she needed information in order to execute her plans. But who was the girl? She would have to learn more about her.

Talia's assistant looked at her. "We could not bring him into custody. We had unexpected interference." He showed her pictures of Gwen and Ben fighting together.

"I see. The last thing I want is for another hero to start looking into our business. We will wait for a more opportune moment to acquire him, if we can at all. But keep a close eye on the girl, I don't like her at all, I can tell she has an influence over him."

But Talia would never see Jason, Ben and Gwen remained vigilant for "Those pesky ninjas" as Ben called them.

Life returned to normal and Ben went about protecting Bellwood and Gwen returned to her studies with her grandmother.

"Grandma, this is hard," Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry Gwen, you'll be able to focus the more you try, you've finally learned to correctly pronounce the spell so all you need to do is learn to focus."

"But I focus, all the time whenever I use my magic."

Don't worry, at the rate you're learning, you'll master this in no time at all."

_Later…_

It had taken three years, but Grandma Verdona told her that she was almost ready to use the technique to restore the human mind.

"Now you're ready Kiddo, say it."

Gwen had memorized the magic words easily, but the proper pronunciation and concentration needed to summon the power to use it had taken her a long time to master, but she was ready.

"Mens renovatio Ostendo sum Memoria!"

Versona smiled. "Now you can use it to help your friend. Good luck." She vanished and Gwen headed over to Kevin's house were Jason lived.

Jason Todd continued to stare blankly out the window of the Levin house. They'd taken him to the hospital, the doctors said that his body was healthy and that he could go home, but they couldn't figure out what had become of his mental state, by all accounts he should be a healthy teenager.

Mrs. Levin had adopted him as her own son, as he had no family and nowhere to go. Kevin was gone, and deep down, she knew he wasn't coming back, but Jason had come into their lives.

Gwen Tennyson frowned; she'd been studying every magic book and consulted her grandmother. It had taken three years but she'd finally found a way to cure him.

Gwen placed a hand on his forehead and began concentrating. She could use her powers to heal his mind, it had taken three years, but she'd finally mastered her power over Manna.

"Mens renovatio Ostendo sum Memoria!" She felt something in his mind click and Jason clutched his head as the memories began to overwhelm him.

"Ugh!" he groaned; the memories. His life on the street, meeting Batman, training to become Robin, his death at the hands of the Joker. He could remember it all. He felt dizzy. He slumped over. Gwen and Ben both caught him.

"My head hurts," he looked at them.

"I'm glad that you're all right," Ben smiled. "Nice work, Gwen."

Jason smiled and his eyes became bright and lively.

"Gwen?" Jason asked a little hesitancy in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Hey! What about me? I'm still here!" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"Ben 10, the superhero right, before I got hurt, I heard stories about you." Jason smiled, he seemed like fun, way more fun than Bruce.

"I'd be real interested in having you join us," Ben smiled. "We could use someone with your skills on our team."

"Please, don't feel like he's pressuring you," Gwen gave her cousin a look.,

"I'll think about it," Jason replied.

"This is for you," Gwen handed him a wrapped package.

"What's this for?" Jason asked.

"I don't know why, but I felt that I should give you something, as a celebration that you're back."

"What is today's date?"

"August 17."

"How strange, it's my birthday."

"Well happy birthday."

He opened the package and smiled at the slick, new tan colored trench coat. "I like it! Thanks!"

"Good, she picked it out for you," Ben smiled. "Let's go to Mr. Smoothies!"

Jason smiled; it was nice to be back in his right mind after so long of being trapped in it. It was like he was really alive again.


End file.
